While You Were Sleeping
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Pensamientos que llenan la mente de Marik mientras observa a su hikari dormir. SOFT YAOI. Más bien desde un punto de vista mental. REVIEWS! PLEASE!


"While You Were Sleeping"

**N/A.- YAHOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ****Lindo fic que decidí escribir w Es cortito este One-Shot pero no pude evitar pensarlo cuando vi una imagen de Malik durmiendo sobre el regazo de su yami que me regaló mi prima *¬* ARIGATOU BISHOU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!**

**Así que esto es, según yo, lo que Marik pensaría mientras ve el lindo rostro de su hikari ^¬^**

Espero que lo disfruten!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 

**Disclaimer.- YuGiOh No es mío……… Pero sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños ^____^**

**Warnings.- Este fic contiene YAOI!! ****Aunque no muy notorio *sigh* por que todo el fic es desde el Punto de vista de Marik ^^******

~*~*~*~*~

Quizás no estaba en lo correcto.

Últimamente lo he estado pensando muy a fondo, tomando en cuenta todo lo que me han dicho y las opiniones que me han dado.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, estaba equivocado…

No había llegado a esta conclusión antes, pero al quedarme viendo tus pacíficas facciones sobre mi regazo han hecho que aquel tema resurja en mi mente.

Pero había tenido un buen motivo. Quería poder otorgarte todo el mundo, un mundo en el que no tuvieras que estar atado a nada, enmendar los errores de tu familia y hacer que olvides tu pasado.

Logras demostrarte lo mucho que me importas y que deseo siempre tu felicidad. Nunca podría llegar a saber la inmensidad de mis sentimientos. No imaginas como sufría al verte sufrir, y cuanto deseaba sacarte de aquel infierno…

Y lo logré… aunque tal vez no de la manera más adecuada para hacerlo. Pero el fin justifica los medios…

Y después de todo, no le apreciaba para nada ¿verdad? No lo querías ¿verdad? Estoy en lo correcto ¿verdad? Después de todo nunca me reclamaste por su ausencia… tiene que ser as

O dime mi pequeño hikari ¿le echas de menos? ¿la esclavitud a la que te sometía? ¿la poca falta de consideración hacia tu frágil cuerpo?

A él no le importaba!!

Sólo quería salvaguardar el honor de su familia! Nunca te vio como parte de ella! Sólo eras una vergüenza para él…

Shh shh lindo hikari…

Sé que la verdad duele pero puedes seguir durmiendo y alejarte de esta realidad. No te preocupes, yo me enfrentaré a tu pasado por ti, te proteger

Duerme ahora, no tienes que preocuparte. Estoy aquí a tu lado, como siempre estuve y como siempre estar

Aunque ellos no lo comprendan.

Nadie podrá jamás entendernos. Ni tu padre, ni el faraón ni nadie.

¿Cómo no pueden ver que lo que hice no es malo?

Maté por ti. Por que no soportaba verlo tocarte; no soportaba verlo atarte!!

Y podría volver a matar si así lo quisieras… si así lo necesitaras…

¿Entiendes pequeño hikari?

Por eso me creaste. No querías estar en aquel lugar. Querías que alguien viniera, alguien que te comprendiera, alguien que te salvara de las garras de tu destino, un destino que no era para ti, que te fue injustamente asignada. Querías que te liberaran como fuera…

Y así lo hice…

Rompí las cuerdas que te sujetaban y te di la libertad. Un libertas que siempre te fue negada y que tú tanto añorabas… yo te la di…

¿Estás contento con eso hikari?

Seguro que sí.

Ya no más lágrimas amargas, ¿verdad hikari?

Pero no había terminado…

Tenía que ofrecerte más. Ofrecértelo todo. Por que eras importante para mi… eres importante para mi…

El mundo.

Si. Eso era.

Te lo daría. Lo que quisieras sería tuyo mi dulce hikari. Todo lo que quisieras.

Por que tú lo merecías.

No ese estúpido faraón. NO ¿Él que sabía? Él no había sufrido como tú!! No sabía nada ese idiota.

Por que tú eres todo. Mi todo.

Nada que ver esas tonterías del faraón. El elegido. La supuesta estrella de la mañana. Puah, puras tonterías. Pura basura.

Tú eres la estrella de la noche y del día. Tú eres el que hace amanecer. Todo con tu radiante belleza y personalidad.

Todo en ti es precioso. Lo puedo ver, si… Pero los demás no pueden verlo. Al Carajo con ellos!!! ¿Qué importa?

Tan lindo. Tan lindo y hermoso mi pequeño y dulce hikari.

Ellos se equivocan.

Yo estoy en lo correcto.

Lo que hice estuvo en lo correcto.

Pero te fallé, lo sé.

Creo que me descontrolé un poco. No por que haya tomado acciones violentas, si no por que te puse en peligro.

Lo siento ¿podrías perdonarme? Estaban tan seguro de que le ganaría. Todo fue culpa del faraón.

Perdóname mi bello hikari. No sé que haría sin ti. Tu eres mi todo, mi razón de ser, la razón por la que existo…

Sueltas un suspiro entre sueños.

¿Suspiras por mi? ¿Sueñas conmigo?

Yo no sueño, pero si lo hiciera ten por seguro que soñaría contigo.

Tú lo vales todo.

Eso es… haré que todos los sepan. Deben pensarlo también!! Son unos tontos que no saben nada!! Unos tontos que se dejan llevar por la 'perfecta' imagen del faraón.

El faraón es un pérfido!! Un idiota, un imbécil, un fracasado bastardo!!

Oh, shh shh hikari, lamento haber perturbado tus sueños.

Acaricio tu mejilla suavemente, tratando de apartar todo la oscuridad que perturba de tu mente en tus sueños. Las facciones de tu rostro se suavizan y sé que lo he logrado.

Todo en ti es perfecto.

Oh, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho eso?

No importa. Nunca serán suficientes.

Tu perfecto y suave rostro. Tus profundos y brillantes ojos lavanda tuyos. Tu suave como pétalos de rosas tus labios. Tu agradable como seda tu cabello claro. Incluso el sol había tostado tu piel para otorgarle el tono perfecto, dorado cálido. Cálido como tú.

Ahora durmiente pero puedo apreciarte ampliamente. Sólo es una lástima que tus ojos estén cerrados. Pero tus largas pestañas reposan sobre tus mejillas.

Dulce y bello hikari.

Nunca me cansaré de verte ¿sabes? Nunca.

Ahora durmiente luces tan frágil e inocente. Tanto que nadie que te viera ahorita creería que eres el mismo chico quien mató aquel gato la noche pasada.

Pero ¿ellos que saben?

Si eres dulce e inocente. Frágil y sensible. A mi me consta. Eres tan sensitivo… donde quiera que te toque me lo demuestras…

Mi bello y frágil hikari.

Por que eres mío. Lo sé y lo sabes. Eres mío y de nadie más. Mío, mío, mío. Y yo soy todo tuyo. Nunca de nadie más.

Por eso no oporto verte con otras personas. Aunque sean sólo tus amigos. No lo soporto. Pero he aprendido a tolerarlo, por ti mi pequeño hikari, todo por ti. Siempre…

Tu respiración tan calmada y rítmica.

Me hace saber que aún estás conmigo aunque tus ojos estén cerrados. No me dejes hikari. No quiero que me dejas. Nunca.

No lo harás ¿verdad? Yo nunca te dejaré, lo prometo. Me crees ¿verdad? No sería capaz de mentirte hikari. Nunca a ti.

Pero hay otras personas que pretenden separarnos. Lo sé. Pero tú no lo sabes. Pero no te lo diré ¿Para qué preocuparte?

Yo me encargaré de ellos. Te lo prometo. Los haré desaparecer para siempre. Si.

Sólo espera mi dulce hikari.

Pronto, lo prometo. Sólo debes tener paciencia. Pronto todo cambiará. En serio.

Entonces comprenderán lo que vales. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Mi amado hikari.

Ellos no saben nada.

Pero estoy listo.

No cometeré los mismos errores del pasado.

Y tú estarás a mi lado ¿verdad?

Toda nuestra vida juntos. Por siempre y para siempre ¿verdad? Claro que sí.

Shh shh duerme mi bello hikari.

No te preocupes ahora. Déjalo todo en mis manos. No te fallaré.

Lo juro.

El día de la venganza llegará.

Pero por ahora…

Sólo duerme… duerme en mis brazos junto a m

**~*~OWARI~*~**

**....................... Bien?????????? Que les pareció???? o Hice lo mejor que pude!!! Es la primera vez que redacto un POV de este modo. ^___^ Pero espero que les haya gustado jejeje**

**Y recuerden dejar reviews antes de salir!!! ONEGAI SHIMASU!!!!!! (que significa, POR FAVORCITO T_________T!!!)**

**Eso es todo (por ahora XD) y cabe decir que mañana 4 de mayo del 2004 subiré el 3er capi del campamento xD (para los que les importe ^^UUU)**

**JA NE!!**

**Noriko Sakuma Goddess of Hell**

**Soooo creepy an insane.... I like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
